Most bras today are sold by bra band and bra cup size. It is cost prohibitive to manufacture every combination of band and cup size, so manufacturers and retailers offer only a limited selection of combinations, i.e., typically 34A-C, 36B-D, 38C-DD, 40 D-F. However, this limited size selection makes it difficult for women with different body types that do not fit this size selection to find a bra that fits comfortably. Moreover, this limited size selection does not take into account the body fluctuations of an individual woman that may result from day to day dieting and weight gain, cold and hot climates, and pregnancy and nursing. Many women wear the wrong bra size for their bodies, and this is likely a result of the lack of bra size combinations available and/or the limited flexibility within each bra to accommodate body changes or adjust to fabric changes after multiple uses. The problem with bra band and cup sizes is further exacerbated by the lack of a standard measurement, which particularly affects cup sizes, where the same letter cup changes dimension across band sizes and manufacturers.
Bras with adjustable back bands and interchangeable shoulder straps are known. However, known adjustable bras have back bands that provide only a limited number of adjustments, often two or three fixed locations, equating to approximately an inch of adjustment. This limited adjustment range may result in the wearer still having to endure improper fit, lack of proper support and discomfort when wearing such bras. Moreover, known adjustable bras have shoulder straps that are secured in fixed positions on the back band or are interchangeable but attach at fixed positions on the back band. Fixed straps cannot be replaced with other designs or better support, nor can the fixed straps be moved along the back band for a better fit. Interchangeable straps may be replaced but cannot be moved from the fixed attachment position on the back band. Many known bras do not allow for strap attachment anywhere across the back band, do not allow for attachment to double layer bands, and do not allow for multiple straps to be worn concurrently for fashion and functional purposes. In addition, many known adjustable bras include underwire within and along the entire bottom and sides of the bra cups. Underwire positioned along the sides of the bra cup, often close to the underarm, can be uncomfortable and constrictive and can put pressure on the sides of a woman's breasts. Only a few options exist for a woman who has concerns about underwire in her bra. She can remove the underwire from a bra that contains such underwire, often by having to cut it out from the bra. However, the bra then loses its structural integrity and no longer conforms to the body. She can also obtain a soft-cup or non-underwire bra. However, such bras provide less support and lift which a woman may need at the base of her breasts. Accordingly, there is a need for a new and improved adjustable bra that does not have the problems associated with known adjustable bras.